Sanctuary
by Soharu87
Summary: Solana and Lunick have an emotional burst, Some Pokemon Kidnap a certain Ranger, a man wants to Avenge Go-Rock with a master stylus,Lunicks emotions are in the way of his duties,and Lunick is going to go crazy when he learns what G-R's done to her.
1. Chapter 1

My first Pokemon Fanfic! I LOVE POKEMON RANGER! Why? I dunno… Anyways, here's an action love story that I could see fitting into the game somehow. Well, kind of. Haven't you ever wished they could combine action video games like Pokemon with the Sims! I do… Then you could actually train your Pokemon and keep them in your house and actually make relationships with the other characters… HAHAHA! I love action-romance.

PS sorry if this story is a little random… ...eh?

I HAVENT HAD MY ADD MEDS IN THREE DAYS! AHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAAA! HAAAAHAAAHAAAA!

Ahem. Im kind of hyper.

Anyways, Lunick and Solana, here we go. funny taunting scene later, but no M-ness. ... yet.

* * *

><p>Solana, finally saw sunlight of her town. It had been a few days since she had been in Ringtown, and it was nice to be back home. Speaking of nice…<p>

"Solana!"

"Lunick?" The blue haired ranger was running in her direction, his blue Minun following behind him, trying to keep up. And enormous smile was plastered on his face as usual, something Solana was grateful to see.

"Your back, you just got done with a mission right?"

"Yeah, it just took forever. The man I was working with kept going off on me…"

"Well…uh…"

"Yeah?"

" you… you wanna go to lunch together?" Lunick stuttered, avoiding eye contact, scratching the back of his head nervously. Solana looked up at him, which only made Lunick blush even worse. Did he just ask… her out?

"Um… okay…" Solana said shyly.

"Okay… well, why don't you go get some rest first. I… I have to go… do something, uh, okayseeya!" Lunick ran off, leaving a confused Solana behind him. Lunick slowed down, to a walk, confused with himself. Why was he suddenly so shy? This wasn't like him. All he wanted was to take her to lunch, but seeing her look at him with those bright magical pinkish red eyes that no one else had sparkling up at him… made him nervous. Asking her was embarrassing enough, those eyes of hers just made it even harder. Not to mention her perfect figure… She always had on that uniform that was cut off just below her waist, leaving him to see her long strong legs perfectly. Not to mention those tall tights that defined her legs even more, they almost seemed like fishnets clinging to her skin. Her smooth arms, her open soft neck, her beautiful face… Just thinking about her made him tingle. But of course, he had no idea how Solana felt about him, and whether or not this was just a one sided crush going on. This was the one reason he hadn't talked to her earlier. She just… brought out the side of him he wanted. She was the reason he did what he did. Needless to say, he always seemed to perform better when she was around. Well, that is everywhere except the Ranger Base, when he was often whacked in the head by Spenser for staring at her instead of doing his work. She just never seemed to leave his mind…

"Miii?"

"Minun, why don't you go play with plusle? I'm sure shed be happy to see you."

"Miii!" Minun cried happily, bounding off towards Solanas house to see plulse. Suddenly he decided having minun go off on its own would give him a good excuse to come over without having a reason. So turning around, Lunick began following Minun to Solana's house.

* * *

><p>Solana collapsed onto her bed, so happy to finally be back. The first thing she did was grab her cell phone, dialing up Kate, another ranger. She would call Aria, but Aria was currently on a mission. She had started it when she passed her base on the way back to ringtown.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey Kate…"

"Solana, your back!"

"Lunick asked me to lunch."

"Really! That's so exciting."

"I really want to tell him how I feel, but I don't know how. What do you do when you're with Keith?"

"Oh, I tease him. He's so shy, it's just adorable!"

"Tease… him?"

"You know… showing him small hints. Being seductive. After that, He'll kiss you within seconds!"

"K-kiss me!" She just wanted to know what to do first! Not that a kiss wouldn't be nice, but… but he was Lunick!

"Hey, our leaders calling! Good luck with the tease! You should really try it!"

With that, Kate hung up. She never knew Kate would do something like that to a guy… but from the sound of it, it really worked. Could she possibly have that kind of effect on Lunick too? At the thought, her heart leaped with joy. Could she arouse him? Would he find her beautiful? But… But how would she possibly get him alone with her in a room? This sank her hopes. After all, It wasn't like she could just go up to him and pull him behind a building and… what if he didn't like what he saw? Solana knew she wasn't the prettiest, or the most shaped… She had seen Lunick stare at plenty of other girls before. She was just praying he felt the same way about her as she did with him.

Her eyes stared at the wall across from her, more focused on the thoughts than the sight. Although, the comfort of her room did give a better feeling. The place she had stayed at had bed as hard as rocks, and her back was now aching in pain. Plusle jumped up on the bed with her, nuzzling at her head, wanting to play.

"Not now Plusle, arent you tired?"

"Pluuuu!"

Small steps could be heard as a second Pokémon jumped onto her bed.

"Miiii!"

"Pluuuu!"

Happy to see each other, they began bouncing on the bed, and chasing each other. Solana stared at them. They were like children, where did they get all this energy?

"Look, its fine if you guys play, but would you take it down stairs? Im really tired…"

"Plu!"

"Mi!" They nodded together, racing each other out the door.

Solana sighed in relief. Taking off her red jacket, she decided it would be a good idea to change into different clothes. The door closed, she assumed Plusle had done it. That was one of her favorite tricks to do. Unzipping the back of her uniform she took off her shoes and tights, taking her arms out of the sleeves and began to pull down.

Not realizing that in fact it was **Lunick** that had entered her room, who was currently freaking out, not sure whether to stay quiet or shout at her.

"S-Solana!"

Solana gasped, turning around, seeing an embarrassed Lunick trying to back away as far from her as possible. He had accidentally closed the door, which he didn't know locked on its own when closed. That had been when she had begun to take off her gray one piece.

"Eeeek!" She cried out, trying to cover herself. Lunick tried the door, but he couldn't get out. He was stuck. Lunick already had a bloody nose*, and his face matched the color of his ranger jacket. It was obvious how embarrassed he was.

"I'm sorry! I just came to find Minun and when I walked in here the door locked and then you started taking off your clothes and I freaked out im really sorry please forgive me I wasn't trying to spy on you changing I promise I'm not a pervert!" Lunick was rambling, trying to explain to Solana he wasn't being an absolute perv. Solana stared at him for a few moments, but turned quickly to face away from Lunick towards her bed and wall. Was this the kind of shyness Kate was talking about? Was this how she could get him to be hers, and hers alone? THIS was the kind of teasing she meant? Not sure what else to do, Solana decided she would try it out. After all, if this didn't work, she didn't think there would be anyway for him to like her. Turning around, she smiled at him, making Lunick nervous and confused. What was she going to do to him?

"Oh really?" She began to tease. "You _don't want_ to see me in just _this_?" She asked seductively. Lunick didn't know where this was going.

"Well, I mean… n-not without your permission!" He cried. Solana smiled. Lunick was just that kind of guy wasn't he.

"So you _do_ want to see." She curled her voice.

"Uhh… uhh…" Lunick didn't know what to say. There was no way he would admit that was true to her. To his surprise, Solana began taking off her uniform again, revealing the rest of her back. Now with that dropped to the floor, she had nothing on but her undergarments. A pokebra with light pink panties, leaving Lunick to do nothing but stare with his jaw dropped. He was speechless.

"You've seen me in a swimsuit before, and you weren't _this_ embarrassed. Have you _always_ wanted to see my _panties_ Lunick?"

"Do-don't say things like that! If you keep going like this…" He didn't want to tell her, but if she kept this up, he was going to lose to his hormones. She was a girl, a girl he liked, standing in front of him almost naked, seductively teasing him. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before he attacked her, and that wasn't something he would normally want to do. Right now however…

"What is it Lunick…?" She called, her voice like a sweet song. "How about this. If we make it _even_, you wont be so embarrassed, right?" She began to walk up to him, her hips swaying seductively as her beautiful eyes stared at him in the most turn on way he had ever seen before. She was getting closer, making Lunick all the more nervous. She loved teasing him like this. Solana was normally a good little shy girl, and was extremely nervous about teasing him like this. It made her extremely embarrassed to see Lunick staring at her like that, but at the same time, she was enjoying his attention.

She walked right up to him, tracing her fingers up his chest to his neck, as he backed against the wall with a thud, trying not to stared directly down her bra. Her hands went to his shoulders, ripping off his jacket which fell to the ground. What…. What was she doing!

Next she came right up to him, her hands going onto his back, as he could feel her pulling the zipper down. Unlike her body suit, his was two parts, and so this left his chest open to her when she pulled it off. Solana was surprised. She had no idea Lunick had so many muscles… his abs clearly defined with all the work they put in to helping people and Pokemon. He really was so strong… She knew he could carry her easily, but she never knew it made him look like this.

Lunick was beginning to lose his mind. This was all too much for him. He wanted so much to tackle her to the ground and begin tasting her mouth, feeling her whole body with his hands. But he was taught not to do that. He couldn't force her, even though she was teasing him like this. He couldn't. He just…

Suddenly Solana dropped what she was doing, and walked away from him. Confused Lunick looked up to her to see her… was she crying? Panicked he couldn't decide whether to move or not. Was it something _he_ did?

"I'm sorry Lunick…"

"Solana…?"

"Kate told me that if I did this to you, that if you liked me you would kiss me, but… it doesn't seem that way at all. I'm sorry I tempted you like that…"

That explained everything. It also told him that she really did like him, confirming his hopes. But she didn't know this. Lunick walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. If he had known that was what this was about, he would have kissed her with her clothes still on for gods sake.

He took his hand to her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. She stared at him. He would have to be the one to make the move. Slowly, Lunick headed down towards her, his eyes half closed. The instant her lips touched him he dove into her mouth, pushing her down.

"Luniiiiick…" She gasped out.

He began to kiss her passionately, tasting her every part of her mouth, their tongues fighting in a hot mess over each other. They separated only to gasp for air, Solana grabbing his neck and forcing their mouths together again. Surprised by her sudden movement Lunick fell back, Solana landing on him. He sat himself up as they separated, catching his breath.

"Solana… if I had known you liked me… I would have kissed you as soon as I saw you, even if Spenser or Murphy or Aria was around. Its okay to take… others people advice, but that kind of advice isn't always the best. You gotta remember, Keith and Kate were already dating."

"Yeah, but I didn't know what else to do."

"Its okay. I love seeing so much of your skin and body…" He said with a low deep husky voice, going up to her neck and kissing it. Solana was blushing so deeply, couldn't hide it. when she felt him kiss her neck, it was a strange feeling. To his surprise she tingled and began to breathe slightly faster.

"But…" he began. "You cant tease a guy like that."

"What, you mean like this?" Solana teased, slowly pulling down her bra strap, but then quickly pulled it up, laughing.

"Solana…" he began. "You see, when you do that to a guy…"

"What, was I too much for you?"

Lunick paused. So she had known…

"You have no idea…"

This surprised Solana, but she was secretly happy to have that effect on him. Abruptly he pushed her shoulders against the side of her bed, pinning her there. He came close, his face right in front of hers, and began to whisper.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to tackle you to the ground and start… doing things to you…"

Solana blushed extremely.

"I was really trying to hold myself back, and to tell you… I was really close to my breaking point."

"So… you secretly have always wanted to see me in my panties haven't you." She smiled, teasing him again. But lunick only blushed.

"That's… that's not the point!"

"But you didn't deny it. That means its true!"

"Solana!"

"Peeeeeerveeeeert!" she taunted.

"I am not! I'm just a normal guy! All guys think about those things!" Lunick blurted out, trying to defend his innocence.

"Alright fine. I admit I like seeing you with your shirt off too… I didn't know you had so many muscles…" She looks down at his abs and begins tracing them with her fingers, not realizing she was making him all tingly again…

"Solana… You should probably get to sleep now."

"But I don't want you to leave."

"sigh… Fine. Ill stay, only if you promise A, to go to sleep, and B, I get to sleep with you."

"With me?" He climbs up onto her bed, holding out a hand.

"C'mere."

She takes it, as he pulls her onto the bed, right up next to him, and he lays down, pushing her down with him. He was so warm, and they were both skin to skin next to each other.

(Lunick…)

And that was Solana's last thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, so technically, this could be a oneshot, but its not. The story gets better, emotional drama, and business goes down! OH SNAP!<p>

CH.2 TAKEN!

A snowstorm! In Ringtown!


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

TAKEN.

* * *

><p>It was the next day now, and it was very cloudy, no sign of sunshine in sight. Solana and Lunick were side by side towards the base, purposely walking next to each other, but trying not to make it obvious. Solana had yet to report in due to exhaustion and… certain… incidents, and wasn't looking forward to Spenser's lecturing. As the sky grew darker and darker, the wind began to pick up as well. A slight chill brushed Solana, making her shiver. Lunick brought her in closer to him, hoping to keep her warmer. She blushed being so close to him like this, especially out in public. He was blind to this embarrassment though, not really thinking about it. Suddenly, it began to rain, and they dashed into the Ranger base.<p>

"Solana, Lunick…" He then gave an evil eye to Lunick. "Its about _time_ you got here… what took you so long." Lunick and Solana blushed. How would he possibly know anything? Was it really that obvious?

Suddenly, Spenser wasn't looking at them anymore. Curious, they both turned around.

It was snowing.

"What the!"

"Someone is using Blizzard on the entire town, there must be at least three ice pokemon doing it… Lunick, we need to see whats up!" Spenser runs past them both.

"Im coming too!" Solana cried, ready to run.

"No!" Spenser demanded, fiercely, stopping Solana in her tracks.

"But-!"

"Solana, stay here!" Spenser commanded; he seemed to be quite irritated. "Lunick, NOW!" He ordered, dashing out the glass doors.

"Im sorry Solana…" With that, Lunick rushed out of the building. Solana watched as the two of them scrambled out into the icy storm, while everyone else was clambering into their homes. Who would set an Ice storm off for no reason?

* * *

><p>"Spenser, whats going on!"<p>

"It looks like Articuno…" Spenser said, staring up at the large blue bird that was controlling the whirlwind storm.

"Just articuno? But how?" Lunick asked, bewildered. Hed never seen a pokemon do this to an entire _town_ before.

"Don't underestimate Articuno. It one of the stronges Ice pokemon."

"But why is it attacking Ringtown?"

"That's what were trying to find out. Theres no reason a pokemon would just attack. Either someone hurt it from here, or someone behind the scenes is controlling it."

"I don't see any pokemon trainers nearby…"

"Cmon! Use your stylus and see if you can capture it!"

"From all the way down here!"

"No. Im going to lift you up onto the roof. Youll be about 20 feet up when you climb up. You should be able to reach it from there!"

Spenser began running towards the nearest house, with Lunick following closely behind.

Solana stared out into the snow storm, looking for any signs of Lunick. She went to the back of the base to see if she could get a better look, and then she saw them. She was in the hallway with the back entrance on her left, and was staring out the large one window in the middle of the hallway. No one was currently inside the base but her. She watched nervously as Spenser lifted Lunick on one leg up, allowing him to just reach the roof. From there he pulled himself up, straining to grab on to the now Ice covered roof. Lunick doing that reminded her of his muscles she saw yesterday. He was so strong, it was no wonder he was better at missions than her.

(Please be careful Lunick…) She thought to herself. She wanted to be out there with him, helping to stop, but Spenser had said no. Why had he said no? Suddenly she cringed when she saw a nearby tree break from the weight of the snow, crashing into one of the houses.

"LUNICK! You have to stop it!" Spenser yelled, running towards the frightened people and pokemon coming from the broken house.

"Alright, Stylus on! Capture, go!"

Solana watched as a streak of blue light streamed into the sky, ready to calm down Articuno.

"Pluuu! Pluuu!" Plusle began calling, tugging at her shoe lace.

"What is it Plusle?"

Solana looked to see where Plusle was pointing too. Solana froze her body, terrified. What... why was he here... She tried to back away, but his eyes... its eyes had her locked where she was. In the shadows of the entrance stood a pair of glowing blue eyes, a streak of white hair and a body of all black.

"D-darkrai…" Darkrai rushed at Solana, who could only stutter backwards, trying to turn around. Darkrai used nightmare, sending Solana to collapse to the ground in sleep. Plusle began to charge, getting ready to shock it, but Darkrai quickly used quick attack, sending back plusle in pain. A honchkrow flies in behind it, grabbing the sleeping Solana by her shoulders.

"Pluu…sle…" Using the last of its strength, Plusle runs out of the base, trying to find Minun. Minun, of course, with Lunick, was on the roof about 30 m away. Plusle scampered s fast as its legs could carry it, disappearing in and out of the snow; it was so thick now. It was horribly cold, but it had to tell minun and Lunick, Solana was being taken! Plusle got to the house, shivering, and looked for any means to get up it. It tried climbing up its drain pipe, but quickly slid down to no avail; it was covered in ice. That was when it saw the pile of wood against the side of the house. Hopping up and slipping a few times, plusle tried to grab onto the roof.

"Pluuu!"

Hearing its cries, Minun came over to help pull plusle up on the roof. They fell over each other, and plusle began talking to minun right away. Lunick was struggling, Articuno wasn't very easy to capture. He had gone around it 3 times, and failed twice now, he had to get it under control! Three more swipes and suddenly Articuno stopped. It stopped snowing and the clouds slowly were beginning to whither away. Lunick finally dropped his arm, sore from being up so long. Suddenly minun and plusle were yanking at his shorts, pointing and jabbering about something.

"Lunick!"

"Hold on, theyre trying to tell me-."

KAW!

Looking up at the sound, Lunick realized the problem.

"Solana!" He shouted, searching for the nearest way to get off of the roof. Spenser, confused at his outburst, also turned towards them.

"What the!" Solana was being carried by her shoulders by a fully developed honchkrow, with darkrai following it close behind, staring for any sign of attack.

Seeing no other way, Lunick tried to slide down off the roof, landing on his feet. It hurt his legs, but that didn't matter right now. Minun and Plusle raced after Lunick, who was running for Solana.

"Solana!" But she couldn't hear him of course. He noticed how she wasn't moving. That meant she must have been knocked out somehow...and wouldn't be able to get free on her own.

"Minun, use thunderbolt, but don't hurt Solana!"

Minun began to charge, still on Lunicks back, aiming right for Honchkrow. Seeing this, Darkrai used Hypnosis, confusing Minun, who fell to the ground, waltzing around dizzly. Plusle on the other hand was already ready.

"Go plusle!" Plusle was about to strike, when articuno came right down infront of them, whacking Plusle off of Lunick.

"Plusle!" The injured pokemon tried to get up, but had cuts from Articunos claws when hit. Articuno, seeing a window, used fog to hide their escape. Lunick picked up Plusle, then ran over to Minun who was still currently dancing in circles. When Lunick touched it, it broke from its hypnosis, and climbed up onto Lunick, who was staring into the fog. Solana was gone…

Lunick immediately began to run into the fog, but was stopped.

"LUNICK!"

"I have to go find Solana!"

"You cant yet!"

"What!"

"These people need help! Minun and Plusle are injured, and you need to heal that enormous cut on your leg!"

Cut? What cut? Lunick looked down, realizing his entire leg was soaked with red, the snow included. How long had it been that way? Was it from when he jumped off the roof? No wonder it hurt… He must have scraped himself when he fell off.

"Lunick, im sorry. But as your duty as a Pokemon Ranger, you must help the people of ringtown first."

Lunick refused to answer back.

"Look, youre going to have to trust that Solana is okay. Youre anger now isn't going to help her. Shes a strong girl, she can take care of herself until we get there. Shell be alright Lunick."

Lunick knew this was true, but refused to admit it. Instead, he turned around, and began limping back towards the ranger base, now realizing how much his leg really did hurt. He was so distracted about trying to get to Solana he had completely ignored the pain… it hurt more than he thought.

Wincing, Lunick finally reached the door, where Nurse Joy had already been called and was waiting for his arrival. He fell to the ground, and she went over to him, immediately beginning to clean him up. His leg stung with pain as she put on the antibacterial, but she continued nonetheless, ignoring him. He knew this had to be done, and waiting around because it hurt would only prolong the pain.

Honestly though, his leg wasn't really bothering him as much as she was. He still couldn't get over the fact three pokemon had just teamed up and practically stole Solana from a ranger base. Where could they have possibly taken her? Who would have had pokemon to come and kidnap a ranger instead of just asking for help? What if it was someone… who wanted to hurt her? Lunick quickly tried to get this thought out of his mind. He couldn't think like that, it would only make things worse. Solana was a Pokemon ranger! If she was in danger, of course she could escape. They had taken on Go Rock, entei and charizard, they could do anything.

"Youll need to keep your leg unused for a little while, to let it heal. It should only last about one or two days, so you will be back on your feet in no time."

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Spenser said, and she bowed lightly in welcome. "Im sorry Lunick, but youre going to have to rest for a few days."

"What? But Solana!"

"You cant help Solana if youre injured Lunick!"

Lunick wouldn't make eye contact, a sign he was once again angry.

"Well try to contact her through the stylus. If we find out anything, ill call you, understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Murphy, would you please help him home."

"Okaaay…" He sighed. Murphy lifted up Lunick's arm over his back as he began to help lunick limp walk back to his house.

"That child I tell you…" Spenser said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so… I couldn't find a pokemon ranger that was over confident and rude. So… yeah. Im gonna make one up. So, meet Tokiro. He works with Wintown and is very prideful. Originally he was working in Summerland, but was sent to wintown to see if Elita could fix his personality. Elita is currently on a mission somewhere else.

* * *

><p>The first thing Solana felt was a slight pain of something sharp pressing against her skin under her legs. The second thing was the bright light that invaded her eyes as she tried to open them. Her hand went to her eyes as she tried to sit herself up on one side. She felt complete ache everywhere. She looked around to see herself in some kind of cave, a single morning sunray entering through a hole in the rock.<p>

HUNN…

Her eyes widened and she turned to her side to see darkrai there, stand… er.. floating over her, with honchkrow perched right behind him.

D-Darkrai! Honchkrow! They only stared at her. Where am i? she asked out loud, looking around. She went back to them. Why did you bring me here?

Articuno was the only one to respond with a small "Arrrtiii…"

Realization struck her.

"You mean you made that entire storm just to kidnap me?" She asked it, not expecting a reply, but it wasn't the one to answer her this time.

"Yes."

Startled, Solana turned to the young voice, to see a little boy standing there behind articuno.

"Ive heard about you… you are Solana, right?"

"Y-yes…"

"oh good! Darkrai, Honchkrow, Articuno, thank you! You found her!" He hugs Articuno and smiles at the others. Solana stared at them, deeply confused by the situation.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Kizune. I asked my pokemon to bring you to me… well, us."

"Us?" She questioned.

"Yes. You see, recently, there have been some really scary people coming around. Here, follow me."

The little boy began to skip, pausing to wait for her. With no reason not to, she began to follow him. They went through a tunnel, climbing up, when she began to see some kind of light.

"They took over Lyra forest and have been taking control over lots of pokemon. And so.. well…"

They reached the top of the cave, coming to a cliff, and an enormous open area.

….With hundreds of pokemon.

"We've been hiding here, in Krokka tunnel." When some of the pokemon noticed their friend had come back, they called out to him, racing to say hello with nuzzles and small hugs.

"This… is my Sanctuary."

The cavern was like an underground hidden world. Trees and vines covered the area, the sun brightly lighting the cave through the vines and holes above the cave. The cave was a good 200 feet wide and certainly at least 100 feet tall, the cliff they were standing on had to be at least 70 feet tall. There was a large open lake in the center, a cave river that pooled out. Hundreds of pokemon filled the area, bird pokemon chatting away with each other on the ceiling, electric pokemon playing with eachother, dark pokemon teasing other pokemon, snake pokemon sleeping, water pokemon racing, grass pokemon dancing, rock pokemon chatting, psychic pokemon , fire pokemon, fight pokemon, doing as they please. She had never seen so many pokemon in one place before.

"This…" Solana was overwhelmed by the sight. "This is incredible… how long have you been here?"

"For well… two, three weeks, I think."

She looked around, and suddenly noticed a large nest where several pokemon were being taken care of by Chansey and Blissey. They looked hurt.

"That's our little hospital. You see, at first, we tried to fight against them, but we weren't very strong. Jigglypuff likes to help out sometimes too, but its not there right now."

"Why didn't you get a poke-ranger to come help you? Why did you have to get me?"

Articuno and Kizune looked at each other before he replied.

"I tried. We went through Panula Cave, and up north road to Wintown, But they wouldn't listen to me."

"Why not? "

"Because he said im a kid and im making it up."

"Who?"

"T-tokiro…"

That explained a lot. Tokiro was a stuck up ranger, she didn't know why he was even considered one. He had originally become one when Solana herself first started out. He was a womanizer. When she had moved to fall city, she thought he would leave her alone. But nope. Hes still a ranger. And shes the only reason he is. On top of that, Elita wasnt there, shed have to contact Chris and Freddie about this... where were they when this happened?

"I see." She paused. "But still. A ranger is supposed to help everyone. He could've at least looked into it… So then why didn't you just come-."

"I got scared. He said if I came back he would have Raichu electrocute me!"

"That… stupid… idiot!" She half yelled, frustrated with him. He never seemed to learn.

"S…so I didn't want to get hurt, and I… I had heard about you from other people before this happened. So me'n Darkrai and Articuno made a plan. We thought you might help…"

She sighed, then looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I will, Kizune."

Suddenly the little boy began jumping up and down, twirling around his confused Articuno who just went with it as Darkrai and honchkrow glanced at each other for a moment.

"You see! You see! I told you she would help us! I told you! I told yoooou!"

"Well then. Are you ready?"

"Huh?" He stopped.

"Will you show me this place, where these people are?" He hugged Articuno.

"Only if articuno can come…"

"Of course it can." She smiled.

"Okay!" Kizune began to walk back in the way they came. Seeing he was leaving, lots of other pokemon, more than before, called out to him, as if they were saying goodbye. Solana waved her hand and a few Squirtle and Pikachu waved back. Pokemon were just so cute…

Just then, she hit her pockets. She realized, she didn't have her stylus on her.

* * *

><p>A few hours earlier…<p>

Lunick was lying on his couch, angry with himself. Why did it have to take so god-damn long to heal!

He sighed again, angry with himself. What was really frustrating was that stupid scene that kept repeating itself in his head.

* * *

><p><em>Minun began to charge, still on Lunicks back, aiming right for Honchkrow. Seeing this, Darkrai used Hypnosis, confusing Minun, who fell to the ground, waltzing around dizzly. Plusle on the other hand was already ready.<em>

"_Go plusle!" Plusle was about to strike, when Articuno came right down infront of them, whacking Plusle off of Lunick. _

"_Plusle!" The injured pokemon tried to get up, but had cuts from Articunos claws when hit. Articuno, seeing a window, used fog to hide their escape. Lunick picked up Plusle, then ran over to Minun who was still currently dancing in circles. When Lunick touched it, it broke from its hypnosis, and climbed up onto Lunick, who was staring into the fog. _

_Solana was gone…_

* * *

><p>On top of that, he couldn't help but think of their experience the day before that as well. He had finally found out she liked him and then, SURPRISE! She gets kidnapped by pokemon! And what was worse, he couldn't even go looking for her until this stupid annoying cut healed!<p>

In reality, his cut had healed mostly. But it would probably take another day before he could walk on it again. He had tried to earlier and it had opened up, angering him more.

Plusle was currently lightly crying, small sniffs could be heard, as Minun desperately tried to cheer it up. He pushed himself up on his elbows to look at them. Plusle looked up.

"Don't worry plusle. We'll find her." He then let himself fall back onto the couch.

He said that to plusle, but really, he was just reassuring himself. He then decided to give spenser a call.

"Hello?"

"Anything new?"

"sigh. Lunick, I said id call you."

"Well its been two hours."

"No. She wont pick up. She might be unconscious still."

With that, he hung up.

All he could think to himself was, (She'd better not be hurt, dammit.)

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait (i lost my draft!) and sorry for the short. I just got done with finals so ill finally be able to write again!<p> 


End file.
